vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Providence (Risk of Rain)
Summary Providence is the name given by the survivor to the entity who shot down the UES Contact Light transporter and hence the trigger and prompt of the main plot. He's the final boss encountered on Risk of Rain, appearing on the sixth stage of the same name. With an uncertain past or true appreciable identity, Providence displays himself as one of the presumed heads of the extraterrestrial planet the player has landed onto, exerting an odd and faint sense of humanity vastly larger compared to those formerly seen. Just like the rest of the encountered enemies, though, Providence holds a great grudge against the remaining survivors, which is assumable of the continuous looting and exploitation of his native home. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, possibly Low 7-B | At least High 7-C, possibly Low 7-B Name: Real name unknown, nicknamed as Providence, Bulwark of the Weak | Gilded Wurms, Ornate Wurms (Referred this way on the Monster Log) Origin: Risk of Rain Gender: Unknown, referred to as male | Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Extraterrestrial, Leader | Extraterrestrial, Worm Powers and Abilities: |-|As Providence= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (A master of his own oddly-shaped sword, Providence displays great dominion over his characteristic weapon against the player), Teleportation, Limited Invulnerability, Afterimage Creation, Levitation, Status Effect Inducement ('Stuns' for a brief period of time), Energy Projection, Pseudo-Danmaku and Homing Attack (Through the "Homing Rings" and branching techniques; while not exactly 'projectiles' per se, it'd still classify as 'overwhelming'), Animated Shadow and One-Hit Kill (Through Umbra of Providence and the "Death Rings", respectively) |-|As the Gilded Wurms= Energy Projection, Homing Attack and Danmaku (The blue Gilded Wurm can cast 3 rows of 5 spread blue projectile, often accompanied by a massive red, homing-in laser in the case of the former's counterpart, respectively), Large Size (Type 2; As a similar species of the Magma Worm, both of the Gilded Wurms should have a similar size as the former at around 200 meters according to the player's Field Notes), Minor Resistance to Time Stop (The Gilded Wurms can partially resist the effects of the Unstable Watch or that of the Time Keeper's Secret; they'll both continue to move around and target the area prior to the time stop, but will fail to re-target in the red Wurm's case, unable to do any damage as a result) Attack Potency: Large Town level+, possibly Small City level (Being the leader and conclusive confronted boss of the entire game, Providence displays himself as arguably the strongest adversary the survivor ever gets to encounter, to the point of describing his attacks as "with more purpose than anything else on this planet". Should be vastly superior to the Wandering Vagrant, whose size was presumed to be comparable to that of a house and could bend trees below it flat by its mere flight. Destroyed and shot down a large portion of the UES Contact Light with a single blow, leaving merely a scrapped section of the cockpit behind, killing virtually everyone residing within but the player) | At least Large Town level+, possibly Small City level (The Gilded Wurms should be comparable, if not superior to the Magma Worm, both which dwarf in size and raw force the house-sized Wandering Vagrant. Comparable to Providence) Speed: Normal Human travel speed (14 mph, according to his Monster Log) with Superhuman reactions and combat speed (Capable of fighting, tagging, and keeping up with the survivor, who could retaliate against the Magma Worm's speed and attacks) | Superhuman travel and combat speed (A direct and related species of the Magma Worm, it should be inferred that both Wurms should not any slower, rather comparable to its own related cousin) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Unclear, albeit shown that he's able to carry and make use of his rather large-sized sword with a single hand) | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class+, possibly Small City Class (Is able to swing his sword hard enough in order to severely damage the player. Can potentially take out opposing drones with a single swipe) | At least Large Town Class+, possibly Small City Class (Both of the Gilded Wurms should be fully capable of injuring the player with raw, blunt strikes, as the comparable Magma Worm does) Durability: Large Town level+, possibly Small City level (Providence's health pool effectively dwarfs any other boss' own vitality, taking large amounts of effort from the player to ultimately bring him down. Can withstand the survivor's multiple techniques and attacks, and could undoubtedly survive the destruction of the UES Contact Light unscathed. Can resist a clear shot of the ship's Gauss Cannon) | At least Large Town level+, possibly Small City level (Share a rather massive amount of Providence's vital points, as well of both being able to fight back against the survivor. Should be no weaker, rather comparable or even superior to the Magma Worm) Stamina: Providence was capable of constantly tagging, clashing, and fighting against the survivor virtually non-stop, as long his adversary was still alive and moving. Even at the wake and sight of an initial defeat, Providence kept going till he could draw his last dying breath. Range: Extended Melee Range, Varies with Shockwaves and Homing Rings (While the shockwaves expand infinitely on both sides until they manage to strike something material, the Homing Rings, as the name implies, home in accordance of the player's current position) | Hundreds of Meters by virtue of sheer size, Varies with the Red Laser and Blue Projectiles Sword2.png|Providence's peculiar sword, as seen in the game. Standard Equipment: *'Sword' - Providence's main weapon. A light-blue crystal-like tool that is adorned with a shape resembling that of a pickaxe head on the tip of the blade. Frequently used in combination of many of his attacks. Intelligence: An assumed 'leader' the survivor described, it even went express his movements and attacks as "having more purpose than anything else he'd seen on this planet"; a fragment of humanity, it could be called as. Providence not only moved with great grace and technique but was also the sole being capable of human speech and reasoning, regardless of his obscure motivations or purposes towards the assault of both survivor and UES Contact Light. Displaying a vast arsenal of both command and power exclusive to his own being, Providence did have raw, brute force, but as well a notable dominion over his actions, lacking the "wild" and "savage" nature other organisms encountered along the way were identified with. Weaknesses: Certain status effects and damage-over-time ailments partly bypass Providence's Shielding as it is (See: Thallium and Rusty Knife) | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Providence= providenceteleport.gif|Providence, as shown using his teleportation towards the player. providencesuperarmor.gif|Providence "shielding" himself. Notice how the continuous damage turns to mere 1s. Providencepinkring.gif|Providence casts ahead numerous pink-toned energetic rings, dealing damage in detonation. providencestun.gif|Providence sending forth a set of orange shockwaves, which expand until they collide. providencesummons.gif|Providence summons two ornate Sanctuary Guards, which share his color palette. Unlike many other bosses of the game, Providence has a rather large amount of techniques and attacks to use against the player; it is no surprise, however, as he's the final boss encountered on Risk of Rain. These are often demonstrated accordingly to certain circumstances or the time given. *'Slash' - Providence's standard attacking method. Using his sword, he slashes onward the player(s), delivering a powerful strike that can take a large amount of health if not protected properly. *'Teleport' - Per every 3 regular swings of his own, Providence can "teleport" on top of the player and direct his weapon at the targeted area; if the survivor is otherwise too far apart from his attacking range, Providence can clear up distance with this technique, using the same already-mentioned methods. *'Shielding' - Initially displayed as a large, red-colored shield icon floating on the top of his head, Providence essentially becomes invulnerable to any kind of regular damage coming from the player's techniques and abilities, rendering large amounts of punishment to sole 1s; note, however, that certain status effects and constant-dealing ailments briefly bypass this pseudo-invincibility, the Tesla Coil or Acrid's Epidemic/Pandemic being such cases. It appears when he falls under 66% and 33% of his total health pool respectively, present on both of his phases and lasting for a total of 15 seconds. *'Homing Rings' - Materialized as several home-in pink-colored energized rings, Providence casts this technique in an attempt to overwhelm the survivor, exploding and dealing damage given a few seconds relative of its original occurrence. Frequently spelled while he's under the Shielding effect, as it requires him to stand still for the time being. *'Shockwave' - Providence 'charges' his own sword, tinting it of an energetic, glowing orange coloration, at last thrusting the weapon below his feet on an explosive burst. Soon after the enacted action, it's followed by a chain reaction within both sides Providence is located at, releasing explosion-like constructs that briefly stun and damage the player if collided upon. If left alone and dodged, these outbursts will expand indefinitely until they find something to strike and stop at, be it a wall or the given target. *'Summoning' - In a last attempt to stop the survivor from succeeding, Providence summons two highly-strengthened Sanctuary Guards, a couple Temple Guard-looking enemies that posses a common quality with Providence's color palette. While they behave the exact same as their aforementioned common variant, the two enemies have the difference that they shoot three of the yellow-colored homing projectiles instead of the usual two, as well of wearing a similar augmentation of Providence's Shielding ability, making these moderately difficult to neutralize under normal circumstances; this is further coupled with having a certain degree of an enormous health pool contrasted to other enemies, and thus it's better to avoid them entirely if possible. Note that, these summons are solely brought once Providence enters the third "phase" of the encounter, rather than on former ones. |-|Gilded Wurms= redgildedwurmlaser.gif|The red Gilded Wurm attacking the player with a red homing laser coming from its mouth. bluegildedwurmdanmaku.gif|The blue Gilded Wurm shoots 3-layered 5 blue bullets, aimed in a spread-like matter. "Hands of Providence" These are two massive blue and red-themed worms that resemble the previously-encountered Magma Worm which is presumed to be some kind of loosely related species or alike. While it is unclear if they're under Providence's command or are actually a true extension of his own self as the description implies, they still, regardless, have the same exact goal as the rest of the enemies who attempt to butcher and kill the survivor. Upon Providence's initial defeat, the next phase is led by these two enemies, each of which has two independent health pools and their respective attacks. Providence is not present when both of the Gilded Wurms spawn, resulting in an isolated battle against the couple. *'Red Laser' - On the appearance of a target crosshair that overlaps with player's current space, a slightly delayed red laser stream homes in the given former's position, which moves accordingly to the Gilded Wurm passing through. It deals heavy, constant damage if not dodged or blocked. Just like the color suggests, this attack is unique to the red Wurm. *'Blue Projectiles' - Whether it be at a close distance or even off-screen, the Gilded Wurm charges at the survivor and proceeds to fire three separated rows of fast-moving blue spheres, each carrying a grand total of 5 projectiles, respectively. As the color of this technique suggests, this attack is unique to the blue Wurm. |-|Umbra of Providence= umbraofprovidencerings.gif|Umbra of Providence using its monochrome-tinted ring variation against the player. The Umbra of Providence is an exact mimic of Providence's own body and being which is summoned once his authentic parallel enters the last of the remaining 'phases'. While it is often spawned as a single shadow of his own being, there are rare occurrences in which not only two, but multiple of these are sent forth upon against the player(s), a frequent case when there is more than a single entity on the combat zone. Umbra is, as formerly mentioned, a copycat of Providence's own appearance, albeit evidently being tinted of a pitch-black coloration that differs him from his original product. Not only does it imitates his aspect, but nearly the entirety of his signature abilities, too; consider, though, that although this literal 'carbon copy' may share great amount of his attacks, it lacks the technique to properly deliver the "stun"-type variety, as well of the inability of casting Providence's Shielding onto itself, relying on his 'real' variation at times. Umbra of Providence has its own set of individual health pools which amount often varies or is altogether unknown, completely isolated from his genuine counterpart's vital points. It can either act independently against other objectives or aid Providence's extermination of his target, a nuisance until neutralized; even then, Umbra will continuously re-spawn given a small set of time relative to its previous 'death', unless the true Providence is at last terminated, in which it'll completely vanish. *'Death Rings' - Granted the fact that this shadow has virtually the totality of Providence's arsenal, Umbra has a slight variation of Providence's own "Homing Rings", which share the same type of mechanic of delayed "disks" against the player with a minor difference on its design; that aside, instead of simply dealing mere damage once burst, these drop one's total vitality to a single health point if successfully struck. This effect is notified once a skull-like emblem is displayed closing its jaws in the proper position of its aimed target. These "Death Rings" are notably more numerous in quantity and evidently more powerful, but rather slower in comparison to Providence's own variation. Be wary, that while these exponentially increase in speed over time, it's merely when his health runs lower. Keys: Providence/Umbra of Providence | Gilded Wurms Gallery Providence_Animation.gif|Providence's in-game sprite, as seen in the Monster Log. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Risk of Rain Category:Video Game Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Aliens Category:Leaders Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Energy Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Characters